Siloxane resins are important in many applications, such as protective coating applications.
One particular subclass of siloxane resins, bodied siloxane resins, has found particular utility in protective coating applications. However, bodied siloxane resins may be unstable, and their properties may degrade over time. For example, the molecular weight of the bodied siloxane resins may increase after aging. This aging may also lead to an increase in the viscosity of the bodied siloxane resin, or the viscosity of a solution containing the bodied siloxane resin. This increase in viscosity is particularly undesirable in protective coating applications.
While the use of bodied siloxane resins in protective coating applications has led to desirable properties, a need exists to alter the properties of the bodied siloxane resins used in such compositions.